


In Her Hair

by Harukami



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orihime would never have just dandruff.</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on April 6, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Hair

  
"What the hell is this, headlice?"

Orihime squirmed in her seat, casting a disgruntled look at Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun, that's mean!"

"Dandruff, then?"

It was the good humour in his voice that saved the situation from being uncomfortable, and the gentle way he tugged her hair back to pin it with her hair clips. It was that good humour that let her turn and look into his eyes and say, with utter seriousness,

"It's a flesh-eating disease. You've touched it and now you're doomed, Kurosaki-kun."

He blinked.

"Dooooooooomed."


End file.
